Something
by ohsnapitslibby
Summary: Viral Apocalypse AU. Elsa has a dark secret she can't possibly tell Jack. It would ruin them and all they have together. What is she to do? (Short one-shot. Purely Jelsa.)


**A/N: This is my first story on the site, so I welcome you to criticize, just not to hard :3 This is a Jelsa one-shot of an Apocalypse AU. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Elsa sat in her room, staring blankly at the wall, the only light coming from a lantern in the corner. Static, muffled words were coming from an old radio next to her on a small table, telling the world about the massive deaths the X virus had been causing. She stood slowly, shutting the radio off and walking toward a small mirror on the other side of the room. Taking a deep breath, Elsa looked closely into her reflection, praying that she would find her normal blue eyes. Her eyes were instead an intense burgundy, with pink redness in replacement of the whiteness. Elsa jumped backwards in fright, shutting her eyes as she was reminded that she was going to become one of the Changed in the course of only 24 hours.

A knock at the door made her head rise and she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Jack."

Elsa's eyes widened and she immediately decided that she wouldn't let him see her. No one could know. She would leave during the night and when she was on the verge of becoming one of them, she would off herself. It was the only way. She walked toward the door and locked it.

"Elsa?" The doorknob rattled. "Why won't you let me in? Elsa!"

Elsa went and sat back down again, resting her head in her hands and trying to ignore Jack's worrisome cries. Soon enough, there was a banging against the door. It became louder and louder until the door broke and swung open for Jack to rush through.

"Elsa!" Jack went over to her and knelt, placing his hands on her forearms looking up at her covered face with a concerned brow. "Elsa, tell me what's wrong. Please."

She uncovered her face, being careful to keep her eyes closed and shook her head. "Just leave. I'm begging you."

Jack became suspicious the moment she uncovered her face but kept her eyes closed. It couldn't be. She hadn't been near a Changed in the longest time! "Open your eyes."

Elsa knew that she had already given herself away. At a painfully slow pace, she opened her eyes to reveal them to Jack. "I'm turning, Jack. There's nothing we can do."

No. No, this couldn't be happening. Not Elsa. Not his little snowflake. "No, there has to be something! We can talk to Dr. Pensti for an antidote...or something to slow it down so we have more time-"

"I've already spoken to Dr. Pensti. There is nothing we can do. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to leave during the night, then find a way to kill myself, which shouldn't be too hard. I didn't want to hurt you." Elsa reached hand over to caress his cheek, her eyes getting watery.

The realization seemed to finally hit Jack, and he kissed her hands before standing up and offering her a hand. she took it and stood up, staring up into his intense blue eyes. Jack's hand reached over to turn the radio on, tuning it until it turned to a song. Something by the Beatles. Jack took Elsa up in his arms started to sway.

Elsa closed her eyes and rested her head on his warm chest, swaying to the music also. Jack moved his head and started to sing along to the words in her ear. "Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now, I know I believe and how."

He moved back and twirled her around on one arm, moving her back close to him. "Somewhere in her smile, she knows. That I don't need no other lover." Elsa started to sing quietly with him, the smallest of smiles coming to her face.

"Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now, I know I believe and how." Jack dipped her slowly, grinning downwards and twirling her around again. Elsa giggled a bit, despite herself. "You're asking me will my love grow? I don't know, I don't know. You stick around and it may show. I don't know, I don't know."

As the guitar solo came on, Elsa and Jack went back to their simple swaying, Elsa whispering, "I'm so scared, Jack."

"Me too, snowflake. Me too." Jack placed a gentle kiss on Elsa's head, moving his lips to kiss the tip of her nose, then the corners of her lips. He stopped their swaying, and finally planted a kiss on her lips. They moved in a dance of gentle touches, delicate actions, and gradual fervor.

The radio had gone static by this point. There was no noise in the room, just silence. Elsa and Jack were sleeping, caught in each other's arms, for they would stay together until the end, until all hell had broken loose and nothing would be able to stop it. For that is the way of things. That is the way of love itself.


End file.
